Digital Cell Block Tango
by Ice Ninja Luna
Summary: I suck at summery...But please Read it!


**_Hi! Its me Raven, I was listening to Cell block Tango and go this ideal_**

**_Some of it is OOC, for that i am sorry and I don't own Digimon or Cell block tango!_**

* * *

Tai: "And now the six Digital murderesses of the Digital-World Jail. In their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango"

All: Type! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!

Type! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!

All: He had it coming, he had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it

I bet you would have done the same

All: Type! Six! Squish! Uh Uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!

Mimi: You know how people have these little habits

That gets you down? Like Izzy!

Izzy like to Click. No, not Click, Type!

So, I come home this one day

And I'm really irritated

And looking for a little sympathy,

And there's Izzy

Sitting on the couch, on the his computer and, Clicking,

No, not Clicking, Typing!

So, I said to him, I said

"You Type on that computer one more time" and he did

So I took the shotgun off the wall

And I fired two warning shots into his head

He had it coming, he had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it

I betcha you would have done the same

Yolei: I met Willis from New York City about two years ago

And he told me he was single, we hit it off right away

So, we started living together

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner.

Then I found out, single he told me

Single, my ass!

Not only was he married, oh no, he had six Girlfriends

So that night, when he came home from work

I fixed him his drink, as usual

You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic

All: He had it coming, he had it coming

He took a flower in its prime

And then he used it and he abused it

It was a murder but not a crime

Rika: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen

Carving' up the chicken for dinner

Minding my own business

In storms my husband Takato in a jealous rage

"You been screwing Ryo"

He says

He was crazy and he kept on screaming

"You been screwing Ryo"

Then he ran into my knife

He ran into my knife ten times

All: If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same

Zoe: Che ci faccio qui? Si dice che il famoso residenziale premuto mio marito e ho tagliato la testa. Ma non è vero. Io sono innocente. Non so perché lo zio Sam dice che ho fatto. Ho cercato di spiegare alla polizia, ma non capivo.

Rika: But yeah, did you do it?

Zoe: Uh uh, not guilty

Yoshi: My sister, Miki and I had this double act

And my husband, Marcus traveled around with us

With the last number in our act

We did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row

One two three four five, splits, spread eagles

Back flips, flip flops one right after the other

Well, this one night before the show

We were down at the hotel in Cicero

The three of us, Talking and having a few laughs and we ran out of ice

So I went out to get some

I come back, open the door

There's Miki and Marcus

Doing number seventeen, the spread eagle

Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out

I can't remember a thing, it wasn't until later

When I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead

All: They had it coming, they had it coming

They had it coming all along

I didn't do it, but if I done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

They had it coming, they had it coming

They had it coming all along

I didn't do it, but if I done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Angie: I loved Mikey Kudo more than I could possibly say, he was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter

But he was always trying to find himself

He go out every night looking for himself

And on the way, he found Nana, Airu, Sora and Jun

Angie: I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences

He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead

All:The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

They had it comin', they had it comin'

They had it comin' all along

'Cause if they used us and they abused us

How could they tell us that we were wrong?

He had it coming, he had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same

Mimi: You Type on that computer one more time

Yolei: Single my ass

Rika: Ten times

Zoe: Perché lo Zio Sam chiuso carcere

Yoshi: Number seventeen, the spread eagle

Angie : Artistic differences

All: I betcha you would have done the same

All: Type! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!

* * *

**_Okay that's it! And if your wondering what Zoe said it this"What am doing here? They say my famous lover held down my husband while I chopped off his head. But it isn't true, I am innocent. I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain it at the police station but they did not understand me."... Oh and i got some story up for adoption if you want to look at them _**

**_So R&R please and thank you_**


End file.
